This specification relates to photolithography based processes for fabricating three-dimensional (3D) structures. In photolithography, light is used to transfer a pattern from a mask to a light-sensitive chemical photoresist deposited on a substrate. Photolithography based fabrication processes can involve coating a photoresist above an underlying photoresist layer that has been previously patterned.